See ya around, Stifler
by Briarstroud
Summary: Just something I've been working on. Set before and during The Naked Mile and Beta House. Dwight StiflerXOC. What happens when Charlie Harris gets invited to be a pledge for the Betas? And what happens when they realize he is a she.
1. Chapter 1

_**Okay so this is something I've been working on for awhile. And have just finally got it down on paper. As per usual, I do not own the American Pie Franchise. Rated M, because, well one, most of the American Pie movies aren't rated, and two, there will be smut. Dirty dirty smut. Reviews are welcome, however, if you want to criticize about Mary-Sue or whatever, I don't care so don't waste your time. Love love~**_

Charlie woke up and looked around her now barren room. Everything had been packed up in her Jeep for her first day of college. She got dressed in some short dark blue shorts and a plain black t shirt. She pulled on her socks and shoes, grabbed her purse and ran downstairs.

Her mother and father were at the dining table eating breakfast and reading the morning paper, just like every other morning. She grabbed an apple from the kitchen and a glass of orange juice and sat at the counter to eat in peace.

"Charlie? Are you up dear?" Her mother asked from over the paper.

"Yeah."

"What are you doing with that apple?"

"Having breakfast." Charlie rolled her eyes, she knew what was going to happen.

"Come eat with us dear. The cook made a lovely breakfast for your last morning home."

Charlie groaned and walked into the dining room, sitting at the same end of the table as her parents.

"I was fine with the apple."

"Nonsense, if you're driving all the way to Michigan by yourself, you'll need some energy"

"Mom, it's a four hour drive."

"I don't know why you want to go to the University of Michigan anyways. There's a Purdue right across town." Her father put down his newspaper.

"George!"

"Hush, Caroline, if we're paying for it, shouldn't we choose where she goes?"

"I just want to get out of this town. Besides, UMich has a really good arts program." Charlie shoved a piece of pancake in her mouth.

"Well, why _Michigan? _Why not California? Or New York?" Her father pestered.

"Dad, _you _went to UMich." Charlie pointed out.

"That's exactly the point. I know how that school can be. Greek houses. Pledges. Ugh, the lot of them are trouble, which you don't need."

"Don't worry, Dad." Charlie stood up and kissed him on the forehead. "I'll stay out of trouble. But for now. I gotta go. Want to make sure my roommate doesn't take up my space."

She ran back upstairs and looked around her room. She didn't believe in all that sentimental bullshit about looking at your room one last time before you leave it forever. Honestly, she couldn't wait to get the hell out of here. She grabbed her last box and headed downstairs where her parents were waiting.

"You sure about this?" Her mother asked as her father grabbed the box from her, heading outside.

"Yes, Mom." Charlie walked out to where her dad was shoving the box into her brand new,dark blue Jeep Wrangler.

They did the awkward hugs goodbye, which again Charlie hated. It was all a front. They were glad she was leaving, because now they didn't have to be liable for her actions. And now that she was eighteen, they weren't liable for her actions anyways.

She got into her car and started off on her new adventure called _Freedom. _


	2. Chapter 2

_**I own nothing. **_

"Oh my god. College is going to be so fun!" Reanne screamed from the passenger seat.

"You're going to a Christian college," Charlie frowned and took a sip of her soda.

"We can't all go party with the Betas!" Charlie rolled her eyes.

"Yeah, well, you can go party with the Bibles," she retorted.

"You know my parents wanted me to go to Concordia. And they're paying, so I can't-" Reanne stopped herself. "Okay, so not all of us stand up to our parents."

"And the major in biblical languages?" Charlie raised an eyebrow at her friend.

"Okay, so that was me. Wait, I don't remember telling you what I declared."

"So, I hacked the system a little bit." Charlie shrugged.

"Ya know, your smarts _could _be used for something a bit better than the Beta house."

"I never said I was going to pledge. I just said it would be rude to not show up after they so _graciously _invited me."

"You _know_ it was a mistake."

Charlie remained silent as they continued the drive. She made a few turns and saw Concordia University looming in the distance.

"We're here!" Reanne practically jumped out of her seat. Charlie once again rolled her eyes and parked close to where the dorms were. She turned off the car and jumped out. Her sunglasses kept the sun from shining in her eyes. Her dirty blonde hair glinted in the sunlight, making the bright red streaks in it shine even more. They both grabbed a box and headed to the dorm rooms.

As they were about to enter the building, a very handsome man brushed past them. He turned around and smiled at Charlie. She pulled down her sunglasses to get a better look.

"Damn, maybe I should transfer."

"Yeah, right. You wouldn't last. Now come on, I think it's over here." Reanne and Charlie walked up a flight of stairs and found the floor teeming with nerdy girls with their noses buried in books. And these weren't the nerdy girls that guys find hot, no, no. These were your typical pastor's daughters who always did what they were told. _And,_ what do you know? They were reading the _Bible. _

"No co-ed?" Charlie looked around, hoping for a glimpse of a cute boy, or hell, even an ugly boy at this point.

"Yeah, we have co-ed _in a Christian school." _Reanne said sarcastically.

"Shit, Rea. I don't know what the hell you'll do here." They found Reanne's dorm and went inside. Her roommate wasn't there yet so Charlie flopped onto the other bed.

"Mom and Dad will be by later with the rest of my stuff. This is just so I can make it look home-y before they get here." Reanne Started unpacking.

"Hmmmm." Charlie looked around the small room.

"Oh, right. You probably want to get going. Unpack a bit before the Beta thing."

"Kinda," Charlie bit her lip.

"Well, then." Reanne grabbed a small box out of her purse. "I got this for you. So you have something to remember me by."

Charlie opened the box. Inside was a leather snap bracelet with various chains on it.

"Oh my-! I love it! Thanks, Rea!" Reanne smiled and started to tear up. "Don't you start! I'm like ten minutes away. We'll visit each other all the time. And when you're tired of this lame place, you can come party with me. Just like old times."

Charlie hugged the person who had been her best friend since second grade.

"That will be nice." They stopped hugging. "Now get out of here before you burst in flames."

"I was thinking the same thing," Charlie did a mock bow before leaving. She ran down the stairs and to her car. She turned back and waved to where she knew Reanne was watching.


	3. Chapter 3

It was a quick drive to her dorms. And even faster to find a parking spot. Charlie picked up two boxes in one arm and closed the back of the Jeep with her other. She walked into the dorm building and was instantly face to face with a shirtless hottie who had nothing but a towel around his waist.

"Shit, sorry. Didn't see ya there. Here let me help." He took the top box off. "Where ya headed?"

"Thanks. Room 314B." She got a better handle on the box.

"That's up on the third floor." He started walking.

"Yeah, I know."

"You a freshman?" He glanced back at her.

"How could you tell?" She smiled.

"Eh, I just guessed. I'm a freshman too. Ah, here we are." Charlie grabbed her keys out of her bag and opened the door. She set her box on her bed and grabbed the box from the guy, doing the same. "Single? Nice. Since I helped you, you could do me a favor and-."

"No, thanks. I've got plans." Charlie pushed him out of her room and closed the door, smirking to herself. She went to her duffel bag that was on the floor and dug through it. She grabbed a pair of dark skinny jeans and pulled them on, pairing it with a black spaghetti strap and her favorite black Converse. She snapped the bracelet her friend had given her into place, grabbed her black fedora off the bed and put it on as well. Her long curls were still in perfect place from this morning.

She grabbed her house key and put it in her bra, her phone in her pocket and twenty bucks just in case. Then she walked out the door and towards where she knew the Beta house was.

The party was already going when she showed up, so no one really noticed her. She walked further inside and was rammed into by someone. She looked up and saw the same guy who had ran into her earlier.

"Shit, sorry—Wait a minute, 314B?"

"Told you I had plans." She flashed a smiled.

"Well, allow me to introduce myself this time," he wiped his hand on his shirt and stuck it out. "Dwight Stifler and future Beta pledger."

She just raised an eyebrow at him.

"Okay, fine. You don't have a drink, let me change that." He turned and grabbed a couple red cups full of who knows what and handed her one. Charlie kept her eyes on him as took a long drink. "Easy there! That's some premo-grade whiskey there!"

Charlie paused and smiled before downing the rest of the drink.

"Thanks," she said, handing him the empty cup.

"So, are you going to tell me your name?" Dwight called after her.

** "**See ya around." And she lost herself in the crowd.


	4. Chapter 4

__The music had been shut off and a group of guys stood up on the bar.

"Alright, everyone shut up!" The crowd quieted as best they could with all the alcohol that was running through their blood. "This is official Beta business! Role call of legacies."

Charlie grinned and sipped on her beer, watching everyone from the safety of the corner.

"Noah Anderson?"

A dark haired guy started shouting and crawled up on the bar.

"Okay, good. Simon Cutler?"

A skinny guy climbed up onto the bar, almost slipping in some spilled beer.

"Unfortunately," the pledge leader muttered. "Johnny Gates? I know I saw that sick bastard around here somewhere."

Everyone started to look around as they saw the man in question come out of the basement with two other women.

"Ah! There he is! Get up here!" The Betas cheered as Gates got up to the bar, but quieted down so the next name could be read.

"Charlie Harris? Sounds like a pussy." Charlie grinned, drank the rest of her beer and climbed on the stage.

"Now, now, that's just a matter of opinion." She grinned, crossing her arms.

"What are ya doin' up here, cupcake?"

"Charlie Harris, at your service," she did a mock curtsey.

"Hold on, there's been a mistake. This is a fraternity. Sorority row is two streets over."

"You sent me the invite to pledge Beta. Unless you think that a chick could be a better Beta than you."

The Betas rushed to whisper to each other. They looked around and sighed.

"Fine. Doesn't mean you're getting a pledge, we'll just see what you've got." Charlie grinned again and waited as they continued the role call.

"Dwight Stifler! Ah, there you are! Well, then! This is everyone? Five legacies here tonight! Let's make some noise!"

The crowd screamed and the music came back on. Charlie climbed off the bar and went to find some more beer, but was stopped by Johnny Gates.

"Hey there." He drawled.

"Hi." She tried to push past him.

"Hold on, where ya going?"

"To get a drink." _God, he's annoying, _Charlie thought.

"Here, I'll get you one." He turned around right as Dwight walked up holding two beers.

"Oh, thank you." She grabbed one and smiled at him.

"Oh, hey, Stifler. Didn't know you were goin' after her. Let me know when you're done so I can have a go."

Charlie fumed. She saw the pledge and rush leaders watching her and exhaled slowly. She tapped him on his shoulder.

"Hey, honey?"

He turned to look at her.

"Yeah, baby?"

He licked his lips.

"Why don't I just take care of you now?"

She pushed a loose strand of hair behind her ear.

"Alright!"

Charlie handed her cup to Dwight who watched in awe. She dropped to her knees and started to undo his belt.

"Right here?" Johnny whispered.

"Yeah, it'll get you in with the pledge leader." Johnny looked over and saw them watching. He smiled and put his hands above his head.

She undid his pants and pulled them all the way down. Charlie glanced over to see Dwight glaring at Johnny and couldn't help but smile. Then she pulled down Johnny's boxers and yelled, "Why is it so small?"

Everyone stopped to look at where the yelling was coming from and instantly burst into laughter when they saw Johnny's _little _member. He gaped at her as he pulled his boxers and pants up and ran off.

Charlie took her beer back from Dwight and took a drink.

"You're my hero." He smiled.

"You don't like him much do you?"

"Not at all."

Their conversation was cut short by one of the Betas walking up.

"Hey there. My name's Wesley. And I'd personally like to say that you are going to be one of the best Betas we've ever seen."

"Wesley? Nice to meet you." They shook hands and he walked off. "He doesn't look like he belongs in this frat."

"Haha, nah. They call him 'the Blackout Menace.' His grades are perfect, but he's got this habit of getting really drunk, blacking out and not remembering a thing."

"How do you know that?"

"Legacy. My whole family went here. And boy do they like to tell stories."

"Haha, I bet. Well, I'm gonna head home. First day tomorrow and all."

"Let me walk you home."

"Goodnight, Dwight." She kissed him on the cheek and walked out the door, hips swaying.


	5. Chapter 5

_**Woo! Don't you just love Charlie? She's kind of a badass, but hopefully this chapter will let you know that there is more to her than that!**_

Charlie smiled as she walked outside. There were no classes tomorrow. They didn't even start until next week. But yet, she felt that was the way she needed to leave Dwight Stifler. Just standing there. Mouth wide open, a look of shock in his eyes. She walked back to her dorm room and opened the door. She walked inside and tossed her hat aside, pulling her long hair into a slick ponytail. She changed her shirt to a slightly midriff one that was more like a corset than an actual shirt.

It was a soft pink lace, something people wouldn't really guess that she would wear. She buttoned the clasps and pulled on some black leather boots. She grabbed her favorite brown leather jacket and walked back to the Beta house. The party was, of course, still in swing, and she gazed across the room. Her eye were having a hard time focusing because of all the lights and smoke. Haha, you probably thought it would be from the alcohol. No way. Charlie's a champ. She can drink an entire bottle of whiskey to herself and not feel drunk. Well, not feel drunk until she wanted to feel drunk.

She spotted Dwight from across the room, and he saw her too. He frowned and cocked his head as she grinned and raised her eyebrow. She blew him a kiss and walked off in the opposite direction. One of the other legacies, Simon Cutler, was sitting on the couch, trying not to look at the couple making out a few feet from him. Charlie smirked and sat next to him.

"Hey." She flashed a grin.

"Hey," Simon said nervously, trying to not stare at her breasts that were jutting out from her top.

"You're Simon, right?"

"Yeah, and you're Charlie?"

"Mhmm," she ran her hand through his hair.

"What are you doing?" Simon sat up shakily.

"The bigger question is what are _you_ doing?" When Simon gave her a look, she elaborated. "If you're trying to pledge Beta, why are you sitting here instead of getting drunk and hitting on chicks?"

"I'm a legacy, I automatically get a pledge." Simon brushed it off.

"Well, Mr. Legacy, if they don't see something they like, you aren't going to make it to next semester."

"What do you propose I do? If I drink, I get nervous and throw up. And if I throw up, everyone here will see. And talking to girls makes me-" He let out a girly hiccup.

"What the _hell_ was that?" Charlie had to stifle her laughter.

"I get nervous when I talk to girls and I-" He hiccuped again. "Hiccup."

"I'll be right back." Charlie walked into the kitchen and found a red cup. She rinsed it out and filled it with cranberry juice. She walked back to the couch and handed the drink to Simon.

"What's this?" He sniffed the drink.

"Vodka cranberry. Drink up. It's light on the stomach, but will still get you buzzed enough to have some courage."

Simon eyed the drink once more before downing it.

"Now, go set your eyes on some cutie and get to work." Charlie shooed him away and sat back on the couch, crossing her legs. Wesley plopped down next to her.

"What was in the cup?"

"Cranberry juice. Straight." She looked at Wesley and they both started laughing.

"Well, then. Let's see what your boy can do."

"Let's see what _you_ can do." Wesley raised his eyebrows. Charlie just laughed and grabbed his hand, pulling him off the couch and onto the dance floor. They swayed together to the music.

"So, if I have anything to say about it, you'll be a Beta next semester for sure.

"Oh yeah?" Charlie turned around to look him in the eyes.

"Yeah. I mean, one night, you've already helped a fellow brother get the courage to get laid. You embarrassed one of the most well known legacies in this joint, _and_ Stifler can't keep his eyes off of you."

"Well, I'm sorry about Johnny. And a _lot_ of guys here can't keep their eyes off of me. What makes Stifler so special?"

"Don't apologize. It was funny. Means you can't take shit and give it back, which you'll need if you want to pledge Beta." Wesley took a deep breath. "Let me tell you a little bit about the Stiflers. They've been coming here forever. They are notorious for getting drunk and getting laid. They'll do as many girls as they can in one day, and not feel any remorse about it the next morning."

"I still don't get your point."

"It _means_, if you have Stifler's attention, you intrigue him. If he wasn't interested in you, he would have moved on to another girl the second you turned him down."

Charlie looked to where Dwight was standing in the corner. Girls were hanging off of him, desperate for his attention, but his eyes were focused on her.


	6. Chapter 6

The next day Charlie began unpacking her room. She unpacked all of her clothes and hung them up and put all of her shoes in a neat row. She made her bed with real sheets and her favorite comforter set from home. Then she began the homey touches. Pictures of her and Reanne. Posters of the Beatles and various drinking games. She even brought her Cosmo magazine collection.

_Damn, this looks like a chick's dorm_, she chuckled to herself. She ran down to her Jeep and came back with her pride and joy, Her acoustic guitar. She had an electric one too, but that was reserved for rock concerts and parties. She sat on the floor and began strumming some chords, tuning the guitar. She grabbed a notebook and started writing some words, humming as she continued to play. A knock at the door interrupted her.

"Who is it?" She called, setting her guitar down and walking to the door.

"Welcoming committee," the voice answered.

She opened the door to see Wesley, wearing a button down shirt and khakis. She grinned.

"Well, look who's all moved in!" Wesley walked into the room, looking around.

"Yeah. Spent the day doing it." She closed the door behind him.

"Wait, it's only _one_. How did you get this all accomplished?"

"I woke up at eight. Didn't take that long." Charlie shrugged.

"By the way Stifler was talking, you drank a lot last night. I'm actually surprised you're awake now."

"Just because I drank a lot doesn't mean I'm hungover." Charlie retorted, grabbing her notebook and putting it away before Wesley could grab it.

"Good answer." Wesley started looking at pictures of her and Reanne. There were other pictures, of course. Those of friends who weren't really friends. Ex-boyfriends and the like. All left behind in Lafayette, Indiana.

"So, were you just stopping by to check on my hangover situation or...?" Charlie trailed off. Wesley snapped back to attention.

"Actually, I wanted to tell you that'll you'll be initiated tonight. Everyone will be. So be ready. It'll be in the middle of the night. And they'll pull the fire alarm. And you might get tazered." Wesley said sheepishly.

"Okay. I'm _pretty_ sure it's against the rules to inform the pledges about what you're going to do to them."

"Well, I just wanted to let you know. The guys are already making fun of you because you're a girl. If you showed up in your... uh, _delicates_, I'm pretty sure it would not end well." Wesley stuttered.

"Okay, thank you." She opened the door for him to leave and he did.

There was no way she was going to let those assholes get pledged and not her. She liked fraternities better than sororities, and hell be damned if she didn't get what she wanted.

Around two am, just as Wesley warned, the fire alarm went off. She shuffled out of her room and saw Simon and Dwight across the hall. She walked over to them and frowned.

"What's going on?" Dwight said sleepily.

"No clue," Simon answered.

"Let's just go outside." Charlie stated and headed down the stairs.

Once they were outside, they saw Johnny over around the corner of the building. They went to talk to him.

"What's going on-" Johnny's words were cut short by someone tazing him. Dwight and Simon did too, all by men in black ski masks. They paused and looked at Charlie.

"I'm warning you, I've been in gymnastics and karate since kindergarten. You come near me with that tazer, I'll kick your ass." She glared and the men put their hands up. But instead settled on putting a bag over her head.

Two men carried each Dwight, Johnny, and Simon while one of them led Charlie. It was a short walk and she had a feeling she knew where they were going. They walked down some stairs and Charlie was put on her knees. She sat there in quiet for a little while until someone yanked the bag off of her head. She looked around and saw that everyone else had empty beer boxes on their heads, but those were soon taken off.

From what Charlie could see, it looked like they were in the Beta basement. Standing in the front of the room were all the other members of the Beta house, Wesley included. He nodded at her robe and smiled.

"Gentlemen, and in this case, lady. We have chosen you select few to pledge to the Beta way of life. You, who will go on to represent us to future generations. But first, we need to make sure that you are up to the _task_," Red, the pledge master said as he pulled a velvet curtain. Behind it was a chalkboard full of writing. "This is your task board, which you will all have to complete _before_ semester's end to become Betas. If anyone does not do their share of the task board, they will _not_ become Betas."

Charlie and Dwight smiled at the board, both seeing it as a personal challenge to complete all of the tasks on their own.

"Now, let's start with our personal favorite, number sixteen." Charlie's eyes snapped to the board, finding sixteen easily.

_Makeout with a stripper without paying her._

"Now, go get changed. We're going to the strip club." Red shouted and everyone stood up and headed to go get dressed. Except for Charlie who took her robe off, revealing a tight black leather skirt and a black lace top. Everyone stopped and stared at her, wide-eyed.

"What? I was going to go out before I was ambushed." She shrugged.


	7. Chapter 7

It didn't take the boys long to get dressed, and Charlie just put on some thigh-high black leather boots to compliment her outfit. Wesley and Red were already waiting in their car when Charlie hopped in her Jeep to follow them. The passenger side of the car opened and Dwight and Simon stepped in.

"What are you doing?" She stared at them.

"We're riding with you. The other car is full." Simon pointed out.

"Fine." Charlie groaned and they were off.

She parked in front of the Silver Dollar strip club and they all got out.

"Okay, kids. One of _you_ has to makeout with a stripper, with photographic proof, without paying her. And don't worry. We'll ask. Don't bother us." Red and Wesley went over in a corner to get some lap dances.

"So, who's gonna do it?" Simon stuttered.

_Poor baby, he won't last two minutes._

"Just stand back, hon, and let me handle this," Dwight put his hand on Charlie's shoulder. She rolled her eyes and crossed her arms as she watched him cross the room.

They couldn't hear what he was saying over the music, but they did see the girl slap him. He walked back to the group rubbing his cheek.

"You're up, Casanova." Dwight nodded to Johnny, who went to the same girl, said two words, and got punched. Charlie sniggered at that one.

Johnny came back to the group.

"I admit defeat, brothers. I don't think we'll be able to nail this one. These girls are mean." He pouted.

Charlie smirked and shoved her keys in her pocket.

"Stand back, boys. Watch how it's done. Make sure the camera's ready." Charlie put her thumbs in the back of her pockets and walked towards the stripper, hips swinging. The group of boys cocked their heads as Wesley and Red caught sight of her.

"Looks like little missy wants to play," Red commented.

Charlie whispered in the girl's ear and leaned back against the bar. The stripper then whispered into Charlie's ear. She smiled and whispered one more thing. The girl nodded and grasped onto Charlie's face, pulling her close. They kissed, and the group of pledges stared. Wolf-whistles sounded around the bar.

Simon, however, pulled out the camera and took the picture. He checked to make sure he got it and saw that just before he took the picture, both Charlie and the stripper had started flipping off the camera.

"We got it boys." Simon showed the picture. Charlie walked up, wiping lipstick off of her face. Wesley came up behind her.

"Looks like you might be Beta material after all." He chuckled. "Good job."

Dwight and Johnny stared at Charlie as she walked out to her car. They shook their heads and ran out after her.

"What the hell was that?" Dwight said, catching up to her.

"What? We got the task done. Now just forty-nine more to go." Charlie crawled into her Jeep.

"What did you say to her?" Johnny asked.

"Wouldn't you like to know." Charlie grinned as she started the car and drove off.


	8. Chapter 8

_**As usual, I don't own anything. **_

Over the next week, the group hadn't completed many tasks. They hadn't had much time off. Getting ready for school was hard enough, but Charlie had started volleyball practice, so she was busy every afternoon and by the time she got done, she was far too tired to party. However, once classes started, things would be better. Charlie's volleyball practice would be switched to the morning and everyone was free on the weekends unless Charlie had a Saturday meet.

It was their second week of classes when the guys showed up to Charlie's dorm room. She opened the door and raised her eyebrow. Simon, Noah, Johnny, Dwight, and two other pledgers were standing there with a bottle of rye whiskey.

"What are you guys doing?" She put her hand on her hip.

"Well, _someone_ has been slacking. So we're all doing number thirty-one tonight." Dwight held the bottle up higher.

Charlie vaguely recalls that numbers thirty through forty were about getting shitfaced.

"Get so drunk you...-?"

"Pass out." Johnny finished.

"Ah, well. It is a Saturday. I don't have practice tomorrow. Why not? Where we going? Because you all are _not_ passing out in my dorm."

"Beta house of course," Noah said. Wow, those were the first words he had spoken to her. It was kind of weird.

"Let me get changed." Charlie turned to grab some clothes only to pause at the boys just standing there. "I'll meet you downstairs..."

They hurried off and she shut the door. She changed into some jeans and a t-shirt and ran downstairs.

"Ready?" She said to Dwight. Everyone else was not in sight. "Where is everyone?"

She looked around.

"Oh, yeah. Change of plans." Dwight put his arm around her and they walked towards the Beta house.

"What do you mean?" Charlie shook his arm off.

"We decided since you'll be here, we're going to try number fifty."

"Ah, and you need me?"

"To convince and otherwise participate in the event."

"What makes _you_ think _I_ can convince them?"

"I think if you think back to initiation night, you'll know the answer to that."

"Shit," was all Charlie could say.

**Random Divider Line**

They stopped by the Beta house to get the boys and continued to walk to the Alpha Beta Eta, the sorority house down the road.

_I can't believe I'm doing this_, Charlie growled.

They reached the house and everyone stood back for awhile.

"Well, go ahead boys." She gestured to the door. No one moved. "Are you kidding me? At this rate, I'm going to be doing all the tasks."

Charlie huffed and marched up to the house. She paused, smoothing out her hair. She exhaled slowly and rang the doorbell.

About thirty seconds passed before someone answered. A tall blonde bimbo, typical of a sorority house.

"May I help you?" She asked in a mock accent.

"Yes, actually, I was wondering-" The girl cut Charlie off.

"I'm sorry, we're actually done accepting pledges. You'll have to try somewhere else." The blonde went to close the door, but Charlie put her foot in the way.

"That's not what I was wondering. I've got a home, thanks," Charlie hissed. The blonde pursed her lips. Charlie desperately tried to think of someway to convince her. _Lightbulb_! "You see those guys over there?"

The blonde looked over Charlie's shoulder where the boys were standing.

"Yeah. What about them?"

"I'm the foreign exchange leader on campus, and these are my charges for the semester. And one of their things they have to do is settle into the typical Greek college way of life."

"And what does that mean?"

"Well, they wanted to see traditional Greek mud wrestling."

"And why did you come to us?" The blonde started to fume.

"Because the other sororities are trashy. You guys are so much more classy for them to learn from." Charlie narrowed her eyes. _If she believes this, holy shit, sororities are stupid._

"Oh, well thank you! And would they like to join on the mud wrestling? We have a pit in the back!" Charlie swallowed her laughter.

"That would be _lovely_." Charlie practically seethed. They really were that stupid. The blonde ran inside and Charlie turned to the boys and gave them the thumbs up.

Dwight and Johnny reached her first.

"How'd you do it!" Johnny asked.

"Uhhh, yeah. You guys are foreign exchange students." The boys gave her a look. "What? It was the first thing I could think of."

They all walked through the house to the mud pit in the back. The sorority girls had already changed into swimsuits for the mud wrestling.

"I'm in heaven," Dwight breathed.

**Random Divider Line**

Two weeks had passed, and the group had completed half of their tasks, which, according to Wesley, was in record time. They were supposed to complete task forty-seven that past Saturday night, but Charlie ended up having a volleyball tournament. And being as this was another group challenge, they could not do it without her. They had already stolen a goat from the petting zoo, got so drunk they passed out, "deflowered" the school, which involved taking all of the posters down around campus, and one of the pledges succeeded in sleeping with a whole sorority. Not Charlie or Dwight, it was Johnny. The same sorority as the mud wrestling, in fact.

There was a knock at Charlie's door and she opened it, not even bothering to figure out who it was.

"Stifler." She nodded, sitting back down on her bed.

"Harris. You ready?" He plopped on her moon chair.

"For number forty-seven? Oh, yeah." Number forty-seven was going to be a tough one. One of the pledges had to beat every single current Beta member at last man standing. Now, normally this wouldn't be a problem for Charlie, but damn, Wesley can drink. He'll get drunk fast, but he can hold his own.

"Then let's go." He grabbed her Jeep keys and headed for the door. She snatched them out of his hand and tutted.

"No, no. We walk." Dwight threw a mini-tantrum and stomped down the stairs. Charlie locked up her dorm and they were off.

When they got to the house, it looked totally different. A huge table was dragged into the middle of the room, and about twelve bottles of Jameson were lined up along with about twenty shot glasses.

"Okay, everyone. Settle down and pick your spot." Red called. Charlie took a spot directly in the center of the table, across from Red and Wesley. Stifler stood on her left while Johnny stood on her right. "Last one standing wins. One of your pledges has to in order to continue with your tasks. Don't let your fellow brothers down."

Red looked down the table. Two of the bottles were cracked open and poured around. Red started by taking a shot and one by one everyone went around the table. _God, this will take a long time,_ Charlie thought as it finally came around to Dwight. He took his shot and then she did, and they continued back around the table.

Poor Simon made it to his fifth shot before puking, which disqualified him. One of the other pledges, Sean, made it to nine. His friend, Jacob, made it to thirteen. Various Beta members had dropped out between ten and thirteen. Charlie could feel the alcohol in her stomach and it made her nauseous. Johnny dropped, and soon it was down to Red, Wesley, Dwight, and Charlie.

Red came around the table, slurring his words.

"Hey, cupcake. You sure can drink," He put his arm around her and she pushed it off. "Hey, missy! You're lucky I even let you in here! Being a girl and such! This is man's country. Ain't fit for a lady. Unless o' course, you were a guy-"

Red's words were cut short by a quick punch to the face. He looked shocked for a minute, not realizing that Charlie had punched him, and then he fell to the ground.

"Okay, it's you, me, and Stifler," Charlie planted herself in front of Wesley, who took one more shot. Charlie shrugged and took her shot, as did Dwight. She looked back and saw that Wesley had passed out. One of the Betas who had stopped awhile ago declared both her and Stifler the winners, and therefore, they might have a chance of becoming Betas after all.

**Random Divider Line**

"You did pretty well," Dwight said as Charlie rushed outside. "Are you-?"

Charlie put her hand up and threw up in the bushes.

"Oh, shit." He went and held her hair out of the way.

"You don't have to." Charlie tried to say before she threw up again.

"Don't worry about it." Charlie stood up and wiped her mouth.

"Thanks." She started to walk towards her dorms.

"Here, let me walk you home. Don't know what kind of crazies are out tonight," Dwight stumbled a bit.

"Are you sure its not _me_ who should be walking _you_ home?"

"We'll walk each other home." Dwight flashed a smile.

"I can work with that."

They walked in relative silence, clinging to each for fear of falling. They miraculously reached the dorm rooms and Charlie walked up the stairs to her room. She unlocked the door and turned around.

"Thank you for walking me home. I'll see you tomorrow."

"Aren't you going to invite me in?" Dwight looked at the door behind her.

"Goodnight, Stifler." She opened the door and he pushed her through it. He closed the door and spun her around so she was up against it.

"Why don't you fall for my tricks?" He searched her eyes.

"What do you mean?" She stared back into his dark eyes.

"I mean that every time I've tried to flirt with me, you shut me down. Every trick I've ever known doesn't seem to work on you. How? What is it that you don't like?"

"You want to know why I won't sleep with you." Charlie said, with realization. She opened the door and he stepped back into the doorway. "Let me tell you a little secret."

Charlie grabbed his shirt and pulled him close to her.

She whispered in his ear, brushing it ever so slightly, "_I have to make you work for the things you want."_

And with that, she closed the door.


	9. Chapter 9

The next day Charlie woke up with a screaming headache, but she put it aside. Today was the day she and Reanne were going to go shopping and catch up on their first three weeks in college. Charlie grabbed a shower caddy and headed to the shower down the hall. _These showers should be co-ed_, she thought to herself. She stepped inside and turned the water on warm, letting it run over her skin. It was so relaxing and she could have stayed in there all day, but she had things she had to do. She washed up quickly and stepped out.

Wrapping a towel around herself, she grabbed her things and headed back to her dorm. She rummaged through her closet, finding a simple black lace dress and putting it on. It reached just above her knees. She grabbed her favorite pair of high heeled ankle boots and pulled them on. Then she blow dried her hair and brushed it into a loose bun. She was just putting on her mascara when her phone rang.

"Hello?"

"_Charlie! We still on for today?_!" Reanne squealed through the phone.

"Don't yell at me!" Charlie groaned.

_"Oh, someone had too much fun with the Betas last night!"_

"Shut up."

_"Are you coming?"_

"Yeah. I'll be there in a bit." Charlie hung up, grabbed her purse and headed out the door.

**Random Divider Line**

Charlie arrived at Reanne's dorm in good time and Reanne came down the moment she saw the Jeep. Charlie got out of the car and hugged her friend.

"Damn, girl! Lookin' good!" Reanne complimented her outfit.

"Don't look so bad yourself." Reanne was wearing almost the same dress but in a soft pink lace instead of black and she paired it with some nude heels. "Are you sure they'll let you out of here looking like that?"

"Shut up!" Reanne looked around. "But we should go, otherwise my closet might get raided.

Charlie chuckled and they got into the Jeep. They drove to the mall while listening to music. When they got there was when the talking started happening.

"So, how's Bible School?" Charlie asked while looking at some tops.

"Good. How's Delinquent Training?" Reanne looked at her.

"Good." They both started laughing. "So, any guys catch your eye?"

"Eh, well, there is this one guy in my Latin class who I think is really cute, but he might also be really into guys."

Charlie inhaled sharply, "Ooh."

"Yeah. And what about you? How many guys have been swooning over you?"

Charlie grabbed some clothes and went to the dressing room.

"Well, a few, but there's this one," Charlie fanned herself.

"Oh? And when are you going to seal the deal?" Reanne said from her dressing room.

"I'm going to make him work for it."

Reanne paused and looked around the corner.

"_What_?" Charlie narrowed her eyes.

"Exercising self-control. Good for you."

"Shut up."

They finished trying on clothes and made a few purchases.

"So, is he a Beta?" Reanne asked as she sipped on her smoothie.

"Well, he's a Beta pledger. Legacy and all that."

"Nice."

"We'll see."

"Let's go get something to eat. I'm starving." Reanne picked up her bags.

"Amen." Charlie said, following suit.

"Ya know, for someone who mocks the entire Christian thing, you say God and Amen a lot."

"That I do."

**Random Divider Line**

They stopped at a restaurant the was close to Charlie's dorm called Ashley's. It had really good bar food. They sat and talked and had a great time.

"So, I've been thinking you need to come to a Beta party with me." Charlie shoved a fry in her mouth.

"Oh, yeah?"

"Mhhmm. It'll be fun. Get you back into the real world."

"I might just have to then. When's the next one?"

"Well, there's one literally every night. But, they next off the chain one will be this Saturday."

"Why not Friday?"

"Because I have a volleyball tournament that day."

"Psh, volleyball."

"You used to play." Charlie pointed out.

"Yeah, and now I don't. I'm not even sure Concordia has a volleyball team."

"They do. We're playing them on Saturday."

"Well then, kick their ass for me."

"Wow, way to show school pride."

"I do my damnedest. Speaking of which, you only playing volleyball this year?"

"I was thinking about going out for gymnastics. Maybe softball. I'd rather play baseball." Charlie stood up to leave, almost knocking a tray out of a waitress's hand, but she caught the tray before it could hit the ground. The manager came out, fuming.

"What _happened_?" He yelled at the waitress.

"Sorry, sir, it was my fault. I didn't watch where I was going." Charlie said, handing the tray back to the waitress.

"You caught that?"

"Yeah."

"Do you mind if I ask how?"

"Nah, just quick reflexes is all."

"You going to UMich?"

"Mhmm." Charlie nodded.

"Would you like a job? I'm low on waitresses and it seems everyone else can't help but to break all of my dishes."

"Sure. That'd be awesome."

"What's your name?"

"Charlie."

"Nice to meet you Charlie. Give us a call tomorrow so we can work out your schedule."

"Sweet. Thanks."

**Random Divider Line**

Charlie and Reanne went back to Charlie's dorm to hang out some more. Reanne opened the door and frowned.

"You got a single?"

"Mhmm."

"I thought you told your parents you had a roommate."

"I did."

"_Sly_."

"Yup."

"This looks nice though."

"Thanks." There was a knock at the door and Charlie answered it. "Don't you guys have something better to do?"

"Like what?" Dwight walked in and went for the chair, but stopped when he saw it was already occupied. "Who are you?"

"Reanne." She frowned at the group of boys making themselves welcome in Charlie's room.

"I'm Dwight." He shook her hand.

"Okay, what the hell are you guys doing here?" Charlie put her hand on her hip. Dwight stared at her.

"Party tonight. You coming?"

"School night."

"When has that stopped you before?" Reanne pointed out, making Charlie glare at her.

"Oh-ho!" Dwight smiled. "How long have you known Charlie?"

"Since high school, and trust me, school nights _never_ stopped her."

Dwight grinned and turned towards Charlie.

"I like her." He jerked a thumb towards Reanne. "So, you guys coming or what?"

Charlie opened her mouth.

"Yes, yes we are," Reanne answered.

"Okay. Charlie will bring you. Won't ya, Charlie?"

"Of course."

"So, you going to UMich?" Simon asked Reanne. Charlie raised her eyebrows, as did Dwight. _Wow, he's moving up in the world._

"No, I go to Concordia."

"Concordia?" Simon tilted his head.

"The Christian school?" Johnny had to stifle his laughter.

"Okay, guys. Bye." Charlie said, pushing them all through the door and locking it behind her. "What the _hell_ was that?"

"Oooooh, that was the guy? Dwight? He seems..."

"Like an arrogant, self-obsessed asshole?"

"_Exactly_ your type." Reanne said, chuckling.

"I hate you."

"Come on, let's get changed. I'm using your makeup." Reanne stood up and marched to Charlie's closet. "Maybe your clothes too."

"Whatever."

About two hours later, both of the girls were ready. Charlie decided to drive to the party, since they were both wearing killer heels. They stepped out of the Jeep and could hear the music pumping. Reanne grinned and Charlie tossed her head, they walked into the Beta house and all eyes were on them. Charlie was wearing her hair down and straight, whereas Reanne's dark straight hair was pulled into a ponytail. Charlie wore tight skinny jeans that hung off her hips. She also wore a bright blue corset top and a black leather jacket. On her feet were five inch black stilettos. Reanne was wearing Charlie's pink lace corset top with dark blue skinny jeans and a dark blue cardigan. She wore this outfit with nude stilettos that also belonged to Charlie.

Charlie marched ahead of Reanne to where the bar was set up.

"Charlie. Who's your friend?" Wesley asked.

"This is Reanne. She's visiting from Concordia." Charlie grabbed two beers and handed one to her friend.

"Concordia? No wonder you needed to get out and party."

"Reanne, this is Wesley." Reanne put on her flirting face and Charlie left them alone. She walked through the crowd, completely aware of the dark brown eyes following her from the other side of the room.

"So, Charlie," a voice came from her left.

"Yes, Simon?"

"Your friend Reanne, is she, uh-"

"I don't think you're her type. Sorry."

"Oh, no, of course, should have guessed," Simon muttered, starting to walk away.

"Here-Simon. Let's find you a little action." Charlie took her jacket off, messed up her hair, looped her arm through his and they walked off.

She waited until they got to the center of the room, and started crying.

"Oh, shit! What's wrong?" Simon looked around awkwardly.

_"Trust me."_ Charlie hissed. Then in a slightly louder voice, "No, please don't! I just didn't want all those girls flirting with you! Don't break up with me! _Please_!"

Eyes focused on the yelling.

"I know it's hard, because you have to beat them off with a stick, but we can work this out! I'll even have sex with you!"

Simon practically choked. He looked around, looking for some sort of help. He spotted Dwight who mouthed, _"Break up with her."_

He nodded.

"I'm sorry. This just isn't gonna work, doll. All these girls treat me better than you do, and so I'm going to find one of them." Charlie gasped and Simon walked off. As soon as he was out of sight, they looked back to the crying girl, but she was gone. It was just Charlie, a poised girl.

"I don't know what the hell that was about, so let's get back to the party!" Charlie shouted an everyone cheered. She looked back at Simon and saw that girls were hanging off of him. Someone tapped on her shoulder and she turned around. "Stifler."

"Harris." Charlie flashed a smile. "You wanna dance?"

"Sure." Charlie walked onto the dance floor and Dwight followed. They started bumping and grinding to the music. Dwight put his hands on her hips and made them move with his. Charlie put her arms above her head and Dwight moved his hands up her torso. Just before he reached her breasts she turned around and shook her head at him. Then she made her way back through the crowd to the bar, leaving Dwight to choose what he wanted to do.

He ended up following her and they both took some shots. Then she grabbed a vodka Redbull and headed outside. Dwight followed her everywhere she went. She had made it halfway across the lawn when she stopped and turned around.

"What are you doing?" She shouted, making some people on the porch jump.

"What do you mean?"

"You and I _both_ know you can have any girl on that dance floor. And she'll give into you. So, why are you following me around like a lost puppy?" Charlie snapped.

"You said I have to work for what I want. And I want _you_." He stepped closer to her and pushed a strand of hair behind her ear.

"Well, then. You are on your way." She walked back inside to find Reanne. Dwight exhaled sharply.

"Rea?" Charlie shouted over the crowd. "Rea?"

"There you are! Ready to go?" Reanne found her.

"Yeah. Let's get home." Charlie and Reanne walked out onto the lawn. Dwight was still where Charlie left him, a look of shock on his face. "Here, go start the car. I'll be there in a bit."

Charlie handed the keys to Reanne who went to the Jeep. She marched towards Dwight.

"You guys leav-" Dwight's words were cut short by Charlie grabbing onto his face and pulling his lips to hers. Their tongues fought for dominance. One of Dwight's hands reached up and twisted itself in Charlie's hair while the other grabbed her butt, squeezing it tightly. Charlie intensified the kiss then broke away. Both were out of breath.

"Goodnight, Stifler." She walked to her car, a skip in her step, lipstick smudged, feeling rather accomplished.


	10. Chapter 10

Charlie got into her Jeep and ignoring the gaping face that was staring at her.

"What was _that_!?" Reanne squeeled.

"Shut up." Charlie growled and she drove quickly back to Concordia.

"I thought I was spending the night at your dorms?" Reanne asked, noticing where they were going.

"Yeah, you were. _Until_ you opened your big mouth. Besides you have school tomorrow and I have volleyball practice in the morning. Can't have you keeping me up all night with your pestersome questions." Charlie parked and waited for Reanne to get out.

"Well, you've avoided my questions for tonight, but don't you dare think I'll forget about this." Charlie chuckled at Reanne trying to be threatening and drove off.

When she got back to her dorm, the lights were out in all the windows. No late night studiers seemed to be awake. It was almost two. Charlie sighed, thinking about the gruesome day she had ahead of her. She practically crawled up the stairs and into her room, kicking her shoes off and plopping on the bed.

**Random Divider Line**

The next morning she woke up with her alarm and groaned. _Why did I decide volleyball was a good choice?_ She thought to herself and she grabbed her practice bag. She slipped into her spanx and jersey, which had the number thirteen on the back. She laced up her sneakers, pulled on her knee pads, but leaving them at her ankles until she could get to practice. Then she combed her hair into a ponytail and walked out the door, running into someone.

"Ugh." She looked up to see none other than Dwight Stifler.

"We have got to stop meeting like this." He said cockily.

"_You_ have got to watch where you're going," Charlie retorted, locking her door and heading down the stairs with Dwight following.

"Where are you going?" Dwight tilted his head to get a better look at those shorts.

"Practice." Charlie moved her bag so it covered up her ass and Dwight groaned, catching up with her.

"This early?"

"Just like every other day, yeah." Charlie walked across the campus to the gym.

"You should ditch today." Dwight closed the door to the locker room so she couldn't open it.

"No, we've got a game on Saturday. If I don't practice, I don't play." Charlie yanked the door open.

"This Saturday?" Dwight's eye perked up.

"Yes."

"And does everyone wear those skimpy little shorts?" Dwight went to look behind her but she blocked his way.

"Yes."

"I'll see ya then." Dwight released the door and walked off. Charlie could have strangled him but instead chose to go to practice, which she was already late for.

**Random Divider Line**

After practice, Reanne called, but Charlie didn't have time to answer it. She went back to her dorm and put some sweatpants and a t-shirt on then went to her classes. They went by rather fast and when she got back to her dorm, she called Reanne back.

"So, how was your night with Wesley?" Charlie settled in her chair, munching on some chips.

"Good, He seems sweet enough. Don't know how _he_ got into the Beta house."

"Ah, yeah, I thought the same thing. Turns out every time he drinks, he blacks out and doesn't remember anything from the night before."

"Oh," Reanne's attitude changed immediately. "Was he drinking last night?"

"Haha, no, hon. He was sober last night."

"Oh, good. We still going to the party on Saturday?"

"Yes. Which, by the way, Wesley might be drinking at." Charlie sipped on some soda.

"Oh, okay. Is he like, single?"

"As far as I know. You'll have to ask him."

"Okay. So are you going to tell me what's up with Dwight and you?"

"What do you mean?"

"Don't play coy with me, missy. I saw what happened before we left."

"Oh, that. Had to give him something to look forward to."

"Well, then. So you are planning to seal the deal?"

"Maybe." Charlie snapped.

"Oh, when will that be?" Reanne pestered.

"I don't know! When it feels right..." Charlie trailed off.

"Oh, so when you both have so much sexual frustration that neither of you can take it?"

"Sounds about right."

"Oh, I gotta go. Study session. Talk to ya later?"

"Of course." Charlie hung up and sighed. She knew she should do some homework, but she didn't feel like it. She checked on her computer where the gymnastics room was and decided to go practice some flips. She marched across the campus in her sweats and t-shirt until she found it. She opened the door to find it empty and smiled. She hadn't practiced all summer and didn't want anyone to laugh at her when she fell.

She went to her favorite, the uneven bars. Charlie pulled herself up onto the bar and hooked her legs over, dropping so that she was upside down. She heard someone come into the gym and she flipped back right side up.

"This gym is for the gymnastics team only." She was a shorter woman, and by the tone in her voice, Charlie could tell she was the coach.

"Sorry, just seeing if I still had it." Charlie dismounted, flipping twice in the air before she did so.

"What was _that_?" The woman stood near Charlie and put her hands on her hips.

"Double-back?"

"What's your name?"

"Charlie." Charlie shook the woman's hand.

"Hi, there. I'm Ms. Harris, the gymnastics coach."

"Nice to meet you."

"Likewise. How long have you been in the game?"

"Since kindergarten." Charlie blushed.

"Good. How do you feel about college gymnastics?"

"I thought about it, but I missed tryouts. And I'm doing volleyball as well." Charlie picked up her bag and started walking.

"You are right. Now, if you come back next semester, tryout, make the team, we can work around volleyball." Ms. Harris smiled. "We could use someone like you on our team."

"Really? That would be awesome!"

"Yeah totally! Here's my card. Look forward to seeing you next semester." She walked out.

**Random Divider Line**

Charlie got back to her dorm and flopped on the bed, she was exhausted. Once again, a knock at the door disrupted her.

"Are you kidding me?" She got up and answered the door. "Dwight, are you serious?"

"Don't be so happy to see me." He pushed past her and sat on her bed.

"I'm tired. I want to sleep."

"Well, don't let me keep you." Dwight lay down on her bed, scooting to one side. He pat the spot in front of him. Charlie raised an eyebrow. Dwight raised his hands above his head. "No funny business."

Charlie remained skeptical but climbed onto her bed. Dwight put his hand on her hip and she turned to glare at him.

"_What_?! Where else can I put it? Your bed is surprisingly small."

"That's because it came with the room." Charlie tried her best to ignore him and fell asleep.

About an hour later, Charlie's phone started ringing. She found it and answered it.

"Hello?" She said sleepily.

"Did you forget to call me back?"

"Ugh, Reanne, I'm sleeping. It was a long day." Dwight wrapped his arm around her more and she sucked in her breathe.

"Is someone _there_ with you?" Reanne's accusing voice rang through.

"No! Why would you think that?" Charlie tried to throw it off.

"Oh my _God_! There is! Who is it? Is it _Dwight_?!"

"I'll call you later, bye!" Charlie hung up quickly. She sighed and called the restaurant that they went to yesterday.

"Ashley's restaurant, how may I help you?"

"Hi, I was there yesterday and was told to call today to see about getting a job."

"Oh, yes. Of course. What's your schedule like?" The person asked.

"Well, Monday through Friday I have volleyball practice from six to eight in the morning. And then Monday, Wednesday, Friday I have class from ten to four."

"Okay, perfect. Can you be here tomorrow at ten? So we can see how well you do."

"Sounds good. Anything specific I should wear?"

"Honestly, something that is classy, but will get you tips."

"Okay. I'll be there tomorrow."

"See you then."

The manager hung up and Charlie laid back down. Dwight wrapped his other arm around her.

"What are you doing?" She looked at him. His eyes were closed. "I know you're not sleeping."

Dwight opened one eye and smiled.

"New job?"

"Yup." Charlie stood up and pulled her t-shirt off, revealing a purple lace bra.

"Ah, I knew you couldn't resist me." Dwight went to take his shirt off. Charlie walked across the room and pulled it back down.

"I'm changing." She went to her closet and pulled out a tank top.

"Oh, no, no." Dwight went to her closet.

"What?" Charlie looked at him.

"Tonight, we're celebrating. You need to look nice."

"What are we celebrating? Me getting a job?"

"No, us becoming Betas." Dwight pulled out a black sheer top that was also a midriff. Charlie's eyes widened.

"We finished the task board?!"

"Yup. Last night. We checked." Dwight handed her the shirt. "Wear that with some jeans and heels."

"You know, if you hadn't already tried to hit on me time and time again, I'd think you were gay." Charlie put the shirt on and went to find a pair of jeans. She started to pull off her sweatpants, but noticed Dwight watching. She frowned.

"Sorry." He turned around and she pulled them the rest of the way. Dwight peeked behind him and saw she was wearing a matching purple lace thong. She pulled on her jeans and buttoned them quickly.

"I saw that." Charlie smiled. She turned around and Dwight noticed that she had a sparrow tattoo on her left arm. It was on the inside part of her arm.

"What's it mean?" He gestured to the tattoo.

"A few things." Charlie smirked. "Ready?"

Charlie pulled on some black lace heels and put on some dangley earrings.

"Let's go." Dwight offered her his arm and she laced her arm through his.

**Random Divider Line**

They got to the Beta house and were welcomed warmly. Skimpily dressed girls dragged Dwight in front of the bar where Simon, Noah, Johnny, and the other two pledges stood. Charlie just shook her head and followed.

"Gentlemen," Wesley started. "And lady,"

He nodded to Charlie who nodded back.

"Tonight is a _very_ special night in Beta history. Not only do we have our _seventh_ Stifler joining the Beta house, but a Beta first, a woman will join the Betas!"

Everyone cheered, except some of the women, who glared at Charlie.

"So, you get to move in next semester." Wesley tossed a Beta pin to everyone. "And, now that you're Betas, let's party like it!"

Wesley raised his beer and the rest of the group did the same, cheering,

Charlie knew she shouldn't be drinking tonight, but they were celebrating, afterall. Her and Stifler did a few shots and then she went to play flip cup with a group of Betas. Wesley grabbed her around the waist.

"Chharrlie," he slurred. "You'rrre on my teeam."

"Easy there." She smiled and stood on the same side of the table as Wesley. Dwight came over and grinned.

"What are we playing?" Dwight looked at the table.

"Flip cup. You in?" Red asked.

"Let's do it." Dwight went to stand next to Charlie.

"Hold on. Nope. You guys are not on the same team. It'll be Wesley, Charlie, Noah, and Randy." A short Hispanic kid walked up to their side of the table. By the look of him, he was already drunk.

"Fine. Then you guys get Simon." Charlie said.

"What?!" Red shouted.

"If we get this drunk guy, then you get the light-weight."

"Dammit. Fine." Simon went and stood across from Wesley. Dwight stood across from Charlie and everyone else took their places. A girl dressed skimpily raised her hands.

"Ready? Set? Go!" She yelled.

Randy quickly downed his drink and went to flip. He missed the first couple of times and Red gained the lead. Derek, the other guy on Dwight's team started drinking, but luckily Noah drank faster. He flipped over his cup, and so did Derek. Simon and Wesley started drinking. Wesley drank faster but was having some trouble with flipping, while Simon drank slowly. On Simon's first try, he flipped the cup over and Wesley flipped his just seconds after.

Now it was down to Dwight and Charlie. They both drank as fast as they could. They went to flip their cups and the lights and music shut off.

"What the hell?" Charlie heard Dwight say. She frowned and used her phone as a light, clinging on to Dwight's side. She leaned up and whispered in his ear.

"Walk me home?" She saw the shadow of his face look down at her.

"You're not staying out?"

"No, I have to work tomorrow."

"Okay. Let's go." He grabbed her hand and dragged her through the crowd. They got outside and the cold air wrapped around Charlie's body, making her shiver. "Here."

Dwight shrugged off his jacket and draped it over Charlie's shoulders.

"Such a gentleman." She smiled and tugged it closer.

"I have my moments." They walked in silence.

As Charlie reached her door, she turned to Dwight.

"Let me guess, I'm not allowed inside?" He tilted his head.

"You guessed right." She stepped inside her room and turned on her heel. "Don't worry, your time will come."

"Can't wait." He winked.

"Goodnight, Stifler." She gave him a kiss on the cheek and closed the door.


	11. Chapter 11

_**Reviews are appreciated. As per usual, I own nothing except Charlie and the plot until the movies.**_

Charlie woke up early the next morning. She felt extremely good about today. She changed into her volleyball gear and went to the gym. Practice went by quickly and Charlie ran home. She grabbed her towel and toiletries. She went to take a quick shower and walked back to her room in her towel.

When she opened the door, she saw a bouquet of flowers on her desk and she frowned. She walked over to them and looked at the note.

_"Good luck on your first day. Love, Reanne."_

Charlie shook her head and rummaged through her closet. She pulled out a pair of black slacks and a low cut blouse. She pulled them on and combed her hair. She pulled it up into a bun and applied some simple makeup. Then she grabbed her purse and headed out the door.

She arrived at the restaurant in good time and found a parking spot. She locked her doors and walked into the restaurant.

"Ah, there you are!" The manager smiles. "Here, follow me."

Charlie nodded and followed. They walked back past the kitchen and into a small room.

"This is your apron. Keep it clean." He tossed her a small black piece of fabric. "Now, you'll need to fill out an application. And then bring in your license and social security card."

"Okay," Charlie filled out the application.

"Now, today, you'll just shadow one of our waitresses and then tomorrow you can be on your own." They walked back into the wait area and one of the waitresses rushed in. "Jackie? This is Charlie, she's new and she'll be shadowing you today."

The girl named Jackie looked Charlie up and down. She was tall and lean with mocha colored skin. Her long black hair was pulled up into a ponytail. She wore black jeans and a white t-shirt.

"Alright." Jackie nodded. _Whew_, Charlie thought. She thought for sure she'd be a bitch. "Just try to stay out of the way."

"Can do." Charlie followed Jackie around all day. She did well and finished the day quickly.

After work, she walked out to her car. Jackie followed her.

"You did good today. We'll see how you do tomorrow." Jackie smiled and got into her car and drove off. Charlie did the same.

She got home and passed out on her bed. Since she didn't get much sleep last night, she was exhausted. Just a few more weeks and she would have finals. And then her and Reanne were planning on taking a road trip to New York for Christmas. Reanne's parents wanted her to come back home, but Reanne convinced them that Christmas in New York would be great for her. And, well, Charlie's parents haven't talked to her since she left.

Charlie frowned and sat up, grabbing her sketchbook. She began to draw the view from outside her window. About twenty minutes later, she had drawn and shaded the picture. Her phone beeped and she looked at it.

_"Downstairs. Ten minutes." _It was from Dwight. She smirked and texted back.

_"What to wear, what to wear? :)" _

_"What you have on."_

_"Sweatpants and a t-shirt?"_

"_Yeah_." Charlie frowned at the text and shoved her phone in her pocket. She grabbed a hoodie and slipped it on. She pulled on her tennis shoes and jogged down the stairs.

Dwight was standing at the foot of the stairs waiting for her.

"There you are." He flashed a smile.

"What are we doing that warrants me being in sweatpants?" Dwight put his arm around Charlie's waist.

"All in good time." They walked outside, the cold December air nipped at Charlie's cheeks. They walked up to an old car and Dwight walked around to the other side.

"This is you car?" She eyed it.

"Not everyone has mommy and daddy to buy them Jeeps right off the lot." He got inside and so did Charlie. Dwight drove off campus and down the road.

He turned into an empty field and put the car in park.

"What are you-" Charlie started but Dwight got out of the car and walked off. Charlie groaned and followed. She saw the rest of the Betas and paused. Dwight came back and dragged her towards them.

"Come on." He smiled.

"You made it!" Wesley slapped Dwight on the shoulder and hugged Charlie.

"Had to pick up our lovely lady here." Dwight motioned to Charlie.

"You ready to beat some fraternities?" Wesley looked at her.

"I still have _no_ idea why I'm here."

"Dude, you didn't tell her?" Wesley looked at Dwight.

"I was working on it."

"Tell me what?" Charlie looked between the two guys.

"Tradition." Wesley explained. When Charlie looked confused, Dwight elaborated.

"You really are one of the worst legacies ever." He smiled and dragged her towards the other Betas. "Every year, after everyone has been pledged, the fraternities have a competition of sorts, to show off the talent of the new members."

"So, pretty much, to see which frat got the better people?" Charlie raised an eyebrow.

"Essentially." Dwight nodded.

"So, what is this competition? Because a lot of these guys are a lot bigger than me." Charlie looked around nervously.

"Don't worry. We'll keep you safe." Dwight tapped her on the shoulder. "But you're small and sneaky, you should do well."

"What is it?" Charlie asked more adamantly.

"A snowball fight." Red chipped in. Charlie frowned.

"A _snowball_ fight?" She sounded skeptical.

"Hey, don't knock it. These guys get mean." Wesley warned.

"I'm counting on it." Charlie smiled mischievously.

"Okay! Team captains front and center!" A large guy yelled. Red walked up and they exchanged some words. Charlie pulled her hair up and saw some of the other captains look at her.

"Hold on! There's a girl here!" One of them yelled, pointing at Charlie.

"What's the problem?" Someone walked up and asked.

"Why is she here?" They sneered.

Wesley walked up.

"She's our latest pledge." Wesley bragged.

"A girl can't pledge a frat!" One of the other guys argued.

"Apparently, one can!" Charlie sauntered up to the group of guys.

"How did you get to be a Beta?"

"Well, I got the invite, and I proved myself to be Beta material. So, can we get started here?"

"Why don't you go back to sorority row, princess?"

Charlie fumed.

"Why don't you stop crying about how a girl can be a Beta and play?" Dwight stepped in.

"Well, don't let princess cry when she gets hit." The guy walked off and Charlie smirked.

"You got your game on?" Dwight looked at her.

"You have no idea." Charlie pushed up the sleeves on her sweatshirt and jogged over to the rest of the Betas.

"You gonna handle that guy, or you want us to do it?" Red asked.

"Can't let you have all the fun, now can I?" Charlie arched an eyebrow.

"Let's do this!" Wesley rounded up the Betas. "Beta on three!"

"One-two-three-Beta!" The group yelled and took positions behind some of the barricades that had been set up.

"One!" A voice yelled from behind one of the other fraternities' barricades. "Two! Three! Go!"

Everyone started making snowballs as fast as they could. Charlie ran off towards some trees, leaving the Betas to stare after her.

"Where the hell is she going!?" Red asked Dwight.

"I have no idea." Dwight stared after her.

**Random Divider Line**

Frat boys came out from their barricades and instantly began getting pelted. Snowballs were being thrown behind the Beta's barricades.

"Retreat! To the trees!" Red yelled.

Everyone grabbed some snowballs and scrambled to the trees.

_Where the hell did Charlie go? _Dwight thought as he ran into the trees.

Suddenly, some snow fell on his head. He looked up and saw the unmistakable red of Charlie's hair.

"Charlie?" She hung upside down off a branch. "What are you doing?"

"Hiding. Come on." She motioned to the tree next to her, which had branches in which Dwight could climb up.

They sat in the tree for a little while, molding snowballs out of the snow on the branches.

"How did you get up in that tree? The first branch isn't low enough for you to step on."

Charlie put her finger up to her lips and pointed down. Two guys from the fraternity down the street were walking, looking around for possible assailants.

"Guess that girl chickened out." One of the laughed.

Dwight looked at where Charlie was, but saw she was climbing down the tree stealthily.

"Yeah, haha. Saw us and ran!" The other one chuckled. Charlie jumped off the last branch and landed in front of them.

"What the-?" They both said.

"Glad to see you boys." Charlie pulled two snowballs from behind her back and threw them at once, hitting them both square in the chest.

"Shit." Both boys said in defeat, walking out back to the field.

Dwight finally made his way down the tree and landed on the ground next to Charlie.

"Nice!" He raised his hand for a high five. She went to put her hand up, but saw a snowball coming.

"Get down!" Charlie shoved herself and Dwight down.

"We missed!" Charlie recognized the voices of the guys from the field. She and Dwight stared at each other for a bit then stood and grabbed two snowballs, lugging them towards the guys. Both were hit in the face.

"Shit!" They yelled.

"Well, we were the last 'alive', so looks like Betas win," One of the guys frowned. Charlie and Dwight smiled and walked out to the field where everyone else was standing, soaking wet.

"Hey, princess!" The guy who had a problem with her being a Beta yelled. She looked over in his direction and assumed he hadn't been hit yet considering how dry he was. He raised his hand to throw a snowball, but Charlie was faster. She picked up some snow, molded in, and threw it, hitting him square in the face. Charlie walked past him, swinging her hips.

"Don't cry cupcake," she smirked.

"Behold, the victors!" A guy raised both Dwight and Charlie's hands up. Charlie scooped down and picked up a snowball, throwing it at Dwight.

"What the hell?" He looked at her. Snow in his hair.

"Scratch that, the victor!" The guy dropped Dwight's hand. Charlie sauntered up to the other frat boys.

"Not bad for a girl, huh?" She smiled as Dwight came up and picked her up by the waist. "Ah! Dwight, put me down!"

"Nope, our victor gets the special treatment!"


End file.
